A Fairies Tail
by aShEs5
Summary: Serena is the most beautiful Fairy in the forest. Her father is the King of the Eastern woods. Her father wants her to get to know the son of the Western woods, Darien, who is also a fairy. hint hint. Ok, I really stink at summary's but this should be a g
1. Late Again

****

Hey you guys!!!! Ok, this story has been on my mind for a while and I have been debating whether or not to write this or not but I have made up my mind yes. So, you all might think this is a little strange because it is a maaaajor fantasy thing. I mean magic, fairies, witches that kind of fantasy. So if you don't like fairies don't read. Here goes!!!

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Sailor Moon, I would have a better computer than I do now. (In other words I am not even remotely close to owning Sailormoon.)

Oh yah! I forgot! All of the characters in this story are only like 4 to 5 inches tall cause you know they are fairies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh my gosh If I don't hurry fathers going to kill me!" Said Serena, A 16 year old fairy who was late to meet with her father and was flying as fast as her sparkly wings could go. She was leaving a little trail of fairy dust behind her she was flying so fast. (AN: Think of the way tinkerbell would leave dust when she flew.)

She was the most beautiful, elegant fairy in the forest. She had long blonde hair to her ankles that had sort of a shimmer to it when in the light. Her sparkly green eyes were the prettiest in the forest. And a little nose that everyone told her was cute. She didn't really like being called cute. But she didn't really have a choice in the matter. She had nice curves that guys would drool over and the clothes that she wore didn't really help cover them either. Only two little leaves wrapped around her top and bottom leaving her stomach to show to everyone. She had nice creamy skin that other girls would loathe her for because they would never have that good of skin. And nice long legs that helped her get around when she got tired of flying. She had little bracelets at her ankles that chimed when she walked and it sounded like an angel was coming in the room.

Her father was the king and she was the youngest princess. Her other older sisters were jealous of her beauty and kindness so they were always rude and mean to her. She ignored it most of the time. But sometimes they really get to her bad. 

She was always late for things because of her love and interest in the forest.

When she was flying through one of the villages, her speed got to her and she ran into a cart that was rolling by along the vines. 

"OOF!"

"SERENA! YOU HELP ME PICK THIS STUFF UP NOW!"

"Gee Mrs. Honey I would but I am extremely late for a meeting with my father. I am so sorry and I will make it up to you I promise!"

And with that she jumped up and flew towards her home as fast as lightening.

"Yah sure, like I've never heard that line before." Said Mrs. Honey then she started to gather up her spoiled goods.

Serena could now see her home and sped up just a little faster. She flew into the tree hole and landed. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her into the thrown room. She opened the double doors and ran in. Her father was sitting at his thrown with a look of disapointness in his face.

"I'm he..here!"

"Well Serena I hope your happy, they just left."

"Who just left?"

"The king of the Western woods and his son. He was eager to meet you."

"I am terribly sorry father but I was at Willow's and" But she was cut off with her father's furious yell of anger.

"WILLOW'S!!!! THAT'S WHY YOU WERE LATE?"

"Yes but you see she was teaching me this new trick and"

But she was cut off once again.

"I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU WERE DOING! YOU MISSED A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING!"

"I know father please forgive me. It won't happen again I promise,"

"Yah like I have never heard that before."

Serena flinched at the harshness of his tone and began to tear up. That was one of her biggest problems. She was the most tenderhearted girl in the forest and would cry easily.

"Now, I will arrange another meeting for tomorrow with the king and his son and you BETTER be there. Because if your not, you will be banned from seeing that witch EVER again! Do you understand?"

She nodded her head and turned to walk away. She opened the doors and exited the thrown room with a tear stained face.

"That girl is going to kill me one of these days if she isn't careful."

He got out his little stick pen thing and a tiny bottle of ink. He took the piece of paper that was in his hand and wrote the note to king maple. He finished the note and handed it to the footman standing next to him he took the note and flew off to the Western forest to deliver it.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Ok you guys I hope you all know that this is an intro chapter so the rest should be better. Thanx for reading and please review!!!! I will also take some advice if I like it. =-)

~*aShEs*~


	2. The Dream

Hey again! I am actually surprised that someone actually reviewed for this story. Lol. Well thanx to the peeps that did review! And please to all the peeps that didn't. Story time!

Disclaimer: Nope

%~%~%~%~%~%

Serena walked out of the tree hole and sat down on one of the vines that wound up the tree. She wiped her tears and began to sing one of here favorite songs. It was the song that her mother sang to her when she was a baby and she never forgot it. 

As she was still singing in her sweet voice she stood up and began to walk along the vine and up the tree to her room. When she got there she sat down on her bed which consisted of tiny feathers in a bowl leaf. She stopped singing and lied down to take a nap. She closed her feather soft eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

~ In Serena's dream ~

Serena was walking along a petal of a rose when it started to rain. 

"Oh shoot! Why does it have to rain on the pretty days?"

She hated rain. It always took away the good view of the light blue sky. The only good thing about it was that it made the forest full and full of life. Other than that, she despised it. 

She flew over to a giant elephant leaf and stood under it. She didn't realize though that someone else was occupying it. 

She turned around to see who it was and gasped. He was the most handsome fairy she had ever seen. He had jet-black hair that sort of fell in his eyes. Those eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. A midnight black that showed he was kind of mysterious. She liked that in a guy. He had a well-built body and was tan. Then she noticed how extremely tall he was. He was about 4 cm. Taller than her. 

"Oh! I am sorry. I didn't know that anyone else was here."

"It's ok no problem"

He looked at her in awe. She was like an angel. So delicate and beautiful. Light blue eyes like the color of the sky. Long blonde hair that fell over her delicate shoulders. She was perfect.

"Is it alright if I stay here until the rain stops?"

"Sure I don't mind."

He walked up to her and stood in front of her looking down at her. She wondered why he was looking at her like that. 

"Um are you ok?"

"Yes. Very."

Then he leaned down and was merely inches from her face when

~ End Dream ~

"Serena"

Serena opened her eyes to another pair of bright blue ones. It was Mina. Her personal servant. And one of her best friends.

"Huh?"

"It's time for you to wake up."

"How come?"

"It is time for your dress fitting for the ball tomorrow night when the prince comes."

Serena just sighed and fell back on to the bed.

~!~!~!~!~!~

O)k, I know that that was extremely short. I am so sorry. But this chapter is only supposed to be for the dream. So the next chapter should be longer. K? K. C-ya then! Oh yah! Don't forget to click that tiny button that says 'GO' at the left-hand bottom of this page. You will be doing me a great favor.

~*aShEs*~


	3. the dress

****

AAAAH! I can't believe that I haven't updated in so long! We just got out of school last week and I have been on vacation. Lol. So sorry it took me so long. It has been pointed out to me that I the first chapter Serena had green eyes and in the second she had blue. Thank you so very much!=-) I will try to correct that little mistake. But the truth is that she has green eyes in this story. Well that's enough of my big mouth. 

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~

Serena and Mina walked out of her room and across one of the vines connected to the other trees trying not to bump into people as they walked. They were walking pretty fast because of the time they had.

They got to the end of the vine and walked into another hole where she would be getting her dress. Most unfortunate for her because she always hated getting ball dresses made. She had to stand on a little branch stump forever while they get the dress to fit with all the pins and stuff. She just flat out hated it.

They walked in and was greeted by Mrs. Flora. Serena's personal tailor.

"Well it's about time Serena! You're late!"

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Flora but I was sleeping and I lost track of time. And the point is, I'm here now!" Serena said with a big grin on her face. She loved it when Mrs. Flora got mad. Her face would get all puffy and red and her wings would sort of shake a little. Enough to make her lift off the ground a little bit whenever she screamed. It sort of made her look like she was hopping.

"Well you should learn to pay attention to time young lady. You might just end up married. And you need to learn how to be a proper lady."

"But why should I pretend to be someone else when the person I marry should like me for me. I don't feel right acting like that. It's just not me."

"Well I'm not sure really. And that's enough talking! You need to pick your dress out for tomorrow."

"What do you mean 'pick' out? Don't I have to do the whole torture stand in one spot routine?"

"Well as a treat I decided not to make you go through with that So I decided to make you one on my own."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"Well can I see it?"

"Go look in the cupboard over there."

Serena walked over to the other side of the room and opened the full sized cupboard. Serena's breath caught in her throat at the beauty of the dress. She took it out to look at it more closely. It was gorgeous. The prettiest dress she had ever seen in her entire life. It was a forest green with a little bit of fairy dust all over it so it would shimmer in the light if you turned it the right way. There were no straps and it was very low cut. It went all the way to the floor. There was a sash that she tied around her waist right below her hipbone. Not that she needed the extra support. It looked lie it would cling loosely as well tightly.

The sash was silk with ivory designs all over it. It was so long that even after you tied it it would drag the floor along side her while she walked.

The design was what caught her attention the most. There was an ivy design going from the top of the dress all the way down to the tip of the dress. It seemed to wind around the dress all the way to the bottom. The bottom also caught her attention. It was frayed all the way around and it had a bead at the bottom of each fray so it would rattle when she walked. It was the best dress she had ever seen.

"Oh my gosh Flora. This is amazing!"

"I thought you would like it. It took me forever get that ivy design to wind all the way down."

"Well it was worth the work. It is the prettiest dress ever! Thank you so much!" 

And with that said she let go of the dress and let it fall to the DIRTY ground floor and ran to give Flora a huge hug. 

"SERENA! CATCH THE DRESS!"

"Huh? AAH!"

Serena ran to catch the dress but it still hit the ground and when she ran to get it, She stepped on it and tripped knocking over the needle boxes. She also seemed to manage getting a small rip in it.

"Oh No Serena! Look what you did to the dress it's ruined!"

"Oh no I'm sooo sorry Flora!"

"It will take me forever to repair it and get it cleaned!"

Serena just sat there with her head down in sham of stupidity of what she had done. 

"Well it looks like you will have to go through the torture of making a new dress."

Serena snapped her head up in shock.

"Oooouuuuuuuuu noooooooooouuuuuuuuuu" She wined and put her head in her hands.

"Here we go."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

AH! Another short chapter! I am really sorry for making them so short but this story is sort of in sections you know? Well hopefully they will get longer in the future. And a note to the peeps reading my other stories: I am even more sorry to you guys because I haven't updated them in forever! I just can't think of anything to write about in them. But I will come up with something soon. 

C-YA!

aShEs


End file.
